


Watcher in the Shadows

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebot is always watching, First Aid just wants them to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher in the Shadows

“You seem rather jumpy.” As if to confirm my point First Aid visibly jumps as I speak up behind him, the tools he was straightening clattering to the floor. Across the room Hoist shoots us both a questioning glance before returning to his datapads when Aid waves him away.

“Just... I don’t know.” He sighs, air whistling through his intakes as he shakes his armour out. “I feel like I’m being watched.” 

“Watched?” 

He nods, before turning to scoop the things he dropped back off the floor. “I’m probably just imagining things.” 

“If you ever need to come and talk to me, you know where my office is.” He nods again before trotting off towards the sterilisation tank to dump his armload of instruments. 

* * *

“Ratchet?” First Aid is standing in my doorway, apprehension following him in a cloud. “You said I could talk to you.” 

“Of course.” I motion for him to come in, a quick comm. ping at the door shutting and locking it, I don’t think this is the sort of conversation Aid would like interrupting, or being overheard. 

“I don’t think I’m imagining it anymore.” He tilts his helm at me when I don’t answer, instead pulling out a couple of cubes of highgrade and sliding one across to him. He cracks the cube open and just stares at it before emptying the cube in one go. “I feel like I’m being watched wherever I go but there’s never any mech around.” He stares into the empty cube. “Blades thinks I’m being paranoid.” 

“Do you have any idea who it could be?” I ask as I offer him what’s left of my energon, he looks like he needs it more than I do. 

He shakes his helm. “I’ve never been able to catch anybody looking at me and Hot Spot has taken monitor duty with Red Alert to make sure it’s not him using the cameras.” 

“Is it just on the Ark?” 

“No.” He tilts the half empty cube towards the light, letting the glow colour his plating with a lilac sheen. “It was at the last battle too.” 

"I'll try and keep an optic out for you, not much else we can do until we find out who it is. Stick to places you feel safe and try and keep one of your brothers around." I can't give him much more help than that, but it seems to be enough as he comes round the table to give me a quick hug before slipping out of my office. 

* * *

"When you came by earlier, did you see anyone?" 

I blink at the abrupt question before shaking my helm. "Just Streetwise." He had let me in so that I could leave some datapads for First Aid, the Protectobots quarters had seemed the same as ever. 

"This was left on my berth." He holds out a small box, the Cybertronian glyphs for 'true love' painted over an earth style heart. "But Streetwise said that you and Prowl were the only mechs to visit while he was there and then when he left for patrol there was only a couple of breems before Blades got back in." 

"Easy, Aid." I wrap an arm around his shoulder, "have you checked with Red Alert?" 

"He just confirmed that the only mechs to show up are you and Prowl." 

"What's in the box?" I ask in an effort to try and calm him down. 

"Wax." He opens it up to let me look before putting the lid back on. "It's good stuff, but why would somebody just leave it." 

"Perhaps you have a secret admirer. A mech who's too shy to say anything to you." 

Aid looks startled, as if he can't imagine that a mech would like him like that. "I doubt that." "Why not? Maybe they'll say something at the Valentine party that Jazz is hosting." He shrugs slightly, his armour flickering with uncertainty before I reach out to give him a quick hug. "You'll never know if you don't go". 

* * *

"Hello Aid." The Protectobot smiles at me as I let him into my quarters. 

"I just thought I'd let you know that I went to the party." He takes the cube of energon I hand him and sinks into one of my chairs as I lean against the wall. "You were right. I needed to get out and stop looking over my shoulder all the time." He sips at the liquid, a frown crossing his face at the taste before I hold up a packet of metal shavings used to sweeten the taste. 

"And you didn't feel like you were being watched tonight?" I ask as he finishes his cube. 

"Only for a little while but it was..." He manages to say before his optics dim, his systems slowly shutting down into recharge as he slumps into the cushions. 

I rinse the energon cube out with cleanser before putting it in the waste disposal. With that dealt with it is easy enough to scoop him up and carry him to my berth. 

Laying him out I have to stop to admire his form, his armour shining, the faint scent of wax wafting through the air. Smoothing my fingers over his face, it is simple enough to trigger the manual release for his mask and visor, exposing his features. 

Gently tracing a finger across his lips I smile before bending to kiss him. "Happy Valentine's day love." 


End file.
